Couldn't Help It
by SparkELee
Summary: Rachel/Puck Future Fic. Oneshot. M. What sort of naughty trouble could these two get into at their best friends wedding? Click and find out.


One shot….

Couldn't Help It….

Six years… Six long years since she'd laid eyes on Noah Puckerman. The heat, it turns out, hasn't cooled a bit.

24 year old Rachel Berry was melting.

Leave it to Quinn Fabray (Soon to be Hudson) to pick the ONLY Catholic church in Columbus without an air conditioning.

It was August.

Thankfully, Quinn had been kind to her girls on their dresses. They were a periwinkle blue, strapless and fell to the knee.

Rachel fanned her face repeatedly as Kurt blotted on more powder to keep her from appearing too shiny.

"You Jews sure do sweat a lot." He remarked under his breath as he added another layer of makeup to her already heavily caked face.

"Touch me up one more time and I'll show you what else Jews are good at." Rachel threatened quietly.

That was all it took before Kurt took off to touch up Mercedes.

Less than five minutes later, the music struck up and the ladies moved to position.

Rachel would be last to walk, before Quinn, seeing as she had maid of honor duties.

Finally, it was her turn. The ushers pulled the doors opened and she stepped out.

She strode down the aisle, catching the glances of familiar faces of friends and family alike before they lit on one person.

He looked even better than she could have imagined. The mohawk was gone now, replaced with short, closely cut dark brown bristles she found herself wanting to rub her hands across. The tuxedo was gorgeous on him, it only seemed to frame his athletic, well muscled figure.

Her heart stepped up the beating when they locked eyes. She waited for the telltale smirk but it never appeared. Instead, a small, secretive smile took its place.

She took her position and turned her attention to the ceremony.

Thankfully Quinn and Finn had opted for the shorter of the two ceremony options. Not only was she melting, she couldn't shake Noah's intense gaze to save her life. And now, she was about 5 seconds from walking back up the aisle with him.

As if on cue, he stepped to her side and offered his arm.

She slid hers through his and they began the walk towards the back of the church.

"Looks like we made it out without that cross thing burning us." He whispered to her.

She tried to ignore the way his breath tickled her ear. "It's called a crucifix. It doesn't possess the ability to attack Noah." She reminded him quietly.

He squeezed her a little closer to him.

"Nice to see that six years later, you still have little a bit of the old Rachel in you."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm still me Noah. Plenty of the old Rachel left in me."

He smirked as they strode through the doors. "I can think of something else I know would like to be in you."

"See, old Rachel would have been offended by that statement." She shot back as she attempted to slide her arm from his.

He held tight.

"And new Rachel?" He questioned as his calloused fingers slipped up her slender arm and pulled her closer.

She narrowed her eyes slightly. She knew this could go one of two ways. She could push him away and lecture him on proper etiquette in a church, or she could feed the hunger that was threatening to devour her. "New Rachel figures we have about an hour before we have to be at the reception."

It was his turn to adopt the doe eyed look. His eyes went wide and slightly glassy. She was almost positive she heard him groan softly to himself.

But it was gone in a flash. His gaze darted around the room, taking tally of who was present.

"I'm staying at the Hilton. I have a rental car. It's a black Acura. I'll head out first. Follow in five." He instructed. He gave her hand a squeeze and she returned it, nodding her head in recognition.

He walked/sprinted to the doors and quickly made his way to his waiting car.

Rachel ducked into the bathroom, clutch in hand. Knowing she wouldn't have time at the hotel, she spritzed her perfume on and attempted to remove a bit of the caked on powder.

Three minutes later she was satisfied. She grabbed her purse and quietly made her way to the door.

She slid on her aviators as she stepped into the sunlight, her gaze bouncing across the parking lot in search of his car.

At last, she saw it. Parked in the back. She glanced around quickly before making her way to the car.

He leaned across the passenger seat and shoved the door open for her.

"C'mon Gorgeous, no time to waste." He informed her, nearly yanking her in by the arm.

She barely had her seatbelt on before he was pulling out into traffic.

Noah's hand made its way to her lower thigh all too quickly and all too easily. Rachel supposed she should have minded but at this point, as far as she was concerned, it wasn't high enough.

They were parking within 10 minutes. Her heart was drumming in her ears. She grabbed her purse seconds before his hand closed around hers and he dragged her to the side entrance.

He expertly slid his card and they stepped into the building.

The silence between them was palpable, deafening even.

Noah came to a stop at a bank of elevators. He aggressively jabbed the "Up" arrow and waited. His hand tightened around hers as the bell dinged, indicating the arrival of the elevator car.

She stepped on first, him close behind.

Before she could open her mouth to acknowledge the situation, he was on her.

His long, muscled arms caged her in the back corner of the elevator. He leaned down, his breath on her cheek, his cologne invading her nostrils.

She gulped in a breath of air.

"I've wanted to touch you since the rehearsal last night. All I wanted was to slide the dress from your body and bury myself between your legs."

Her skin went hot as sparks flashed down her spine. His long fingers slowly trailed down her arm before splaying protectively on her hip.

His other hand fell to her face and drew her chin upwards.

What he saw was pure, blatant lust, peppered with unabashed desire. Exactly what he was sure his eyes were saying to her.

Her lids fluttered closed as his lips descended on hers. Their mouths moved together in a well rehearsed dance, each anticipating the next one's move and then upping the ante.

Their reverie was broken by the elevator jarring to a stop on the 11th floor.

He wrenched his mouth from hers and resumed his drag/pull method of moving Rachel.

1134 was his room. At least, she thought it was because she'd barely glanced at the numbers before he'd thrust the door open and yanked her inside.

He hauled her up against him, crushing her lips to his. She wound her fingers around his neck, pressing back against him with everything she had.

One of his hands fisted in that long brown hair he loved, while the other slid smoothly to her ass, squeezing appreciatively.

He pressed her to the wall, grinding his groin against her, showing her just how much he was looking forward to this.

She moaned at the feel of his steely hardness against her core. Rachel arched into the touch, needing, wanting, begging for more.

He loved this side of her. The side that was tousled, wild, and free of any restraints.

Wasting no time, his hands slid to the back of the dress and quickly slid down the zipper holding the dress in place.

Without thinking, she stepped out of it and kicked it to the side.

_I gotta look at her, I have to… The way her body feels… It's gotta be amazing…_

He pulled back and she whined at the loss of contact.

"Just a second. Just want to take a quick look at what six years has done." He muttered into her hair before stepping back.

She stood in front of him in a strapless pale pink bra with a matching scrap of cloth posing as her panties and of course, 4" stilettos. Her breasts were a bit bigger, a bit rounder. Her stomach was flat as ever, but her hips had come in a bit, creating that delicious dip from her waist to her hips. And of course the legs. Rachel Berry was KNOWN for her legs. Long and lean and seemed even more endless with those killer heels.

"God damn woman… I didn't think it could get any better, but it did." He muttered before pulling her from the wall and guiding her to the bed.

She was flat on her back before she had time to process his words.

Every touch stoked the fire building inside of her. He quickly flicked the front clasp of her bra and freed her breasts to his mouth and fingers.

His mouth traveled south from her lush lips to the curve of her neck before entering the valley of her breasts.

All Rachel could do was whimper and plead in broken cries for a release she hadn't known she'd needed.

His mouth sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, his tongue swirling devilishly around it while his hand gently kneaded and squeezed the other one.

He wouldn't deny it, a writhing Rachel Berry was a sight to be seen.

"Noah, please…" She choked out as his tuxedo covered length brushed against her core again, which sent her hips crashing into his.

He gasped and grabbed her hips, pushing them lightly back to the bed. "You gotta stop doing that." He ground out, his voice hissing across her ear. "It might kill me." He muttered before returning to her lower regions.

This time, he let his hands travel further then his mouth.

She felt his fingers tease the elastic of her panties and squirmed when she felt his finger brush against her skin.

"Touch me." She pleaded, her dark brown eyes hazy and lustful.

He grinned devilishly.

"I am touching you." He pointed out as he lightly bit her nipple as proof.

"Touch me under my panties. I need to feel your fingers." She panted, past the point of caring about begging.

His grin was wicked when he allowed his pointer finger to slip under the elastic of her panties.

Noah nearly lost it when he was met with her hot wetness. "Dear god woman. You are ready aren't you?" He chuckled low in his throat as his finger stroked the entrance of her pussy.

She groaned in frustration and bucked her hips against his hand.

"What's wrong babe?" He questioned innocently.

Instead of using her words, she snaked a hand between them and quickly wrapped it around his hardness. Even through his dress pants he was choking for words. Her hand slid up and down, alternating degrees of pressure.

He was seeing stars in front of his eyes as he pulled in a ragged breath.

"It's not nice when people tease, is it Noah?" She hissed in his ear before nipping lightly on his lobe.

He grunted out an incomprehensible reply before taking charge of the situation. No way was Noah Puckerman going to come in his pants like a 15 year old boy.

"You want to play it like that huh? Fine, we'll do it your way." He shot back hoarsely.

He slid from her grasp, took hold of her panties and yanked them off. He quickly unzipped his pants and shoved them, along with his boxers, down to his knees.

Her gaze was dark and hooded under those long eyelashes. But he knew that look. He knew what she wanted.

Without any further teasing, he grabbed her under the knees and pulled her to him.

"Birth control?" He questioned, his tip poised just above her entrance.

She nodded and pushed against him, clearly wanting him to begin.

He tightened his grip on her knees and slowly started to slide himself in.

Her slick, wet heat was pulling at him, deeper, tighter with each push. His desire to go slow and make it last as long as possible was being thoroughly tested.

She gave a sudden upward thrust and he found himself buried in her to the hilt. They each let out heavy grunts.

He gripped her legs as she squeezed her vaginal muscles around his throbbing cock.

"God you feel so fucking amazing." He choked out as he slowly started to pump into her.

She moaned out his name and pushed against him. "Harder Noah." She moaned out, her head thrashing back and forth in frustration.

He resisted her pushing. "I… I wanna go slow, make this last." He muttered back, small beads of sweat forming on his body.

Rachel squeaked a bit and moaned when he hit that spot as he slid all the way in again.

"We're here all weekend. Plenty of time for slow later. Now, I need you to fuck me." She informed him breathlessly.

Her words broke him from his spell.

His hands slid to her thighs and he grinned wickedly. "You asked for this." He muttered before picking up the pace.

Before she could shoot back a response, he was pistoning himself in and out of her, somehow managing to go harder and deeper each time.

Rachel grappled for something to hold onto, finally just fisting the comforter in her hands as he spread her wider.

His face was the picture of concentration as he felt her walls squeezing, sucking, drawing him in. He wanted to come, god he wanted to come. But she wasn't there yet. She was close, but not there yet.

"Fuck Rachel… God…You're so fucking tight…." He moaned out, his hands massaging deep into her thighs.

His words seemed to unravel her. The next thing she knew she was flying over the edge, her body arching up against him as her orgasm wracked her body.

He was seconds behind her, his pelvis slamming into hers a few more times before he emptied himself into her with a ferocious growl/moan of his own.

She was panting when he pulled out. He was about to smirk at that when he realized he was panting as well.

He stepped away and moistened a hand towel for to clean up with. Not much was said as they quickly rearranged themselves in hopes of hiding the evidence of their tryst.

She was at a loss as she stepped from the bathroom after fixing her face and hair. He'd been so quiet, brooding almost.

He was sitting on the bed when she stepped into the room.

"Do I look OK?" She questioned nervously.

He grinned up at her. "You look amazing. Probably because you've been thoroughly fucked." He added lewdly.

She rolled her eyes. "Do I look amazing or thoroughly fucked?" She clarified as she stepped to him, now in between his slightly parted knees.

"What? You can't be both?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Let's go."

ONE MONTH LATER

**Noah:** Take a pic of your boobs and send it to me.

**Berry:** No. I'm at work.

**Noah:** So, go to the bathroom. C'mon, I missss them.

**Berry:** You just saw them yesterday.

**Noah:** I know, depressing right?

**Berry:** You're incorrigible.

Two minutes later his phone dinged and he opened the message, only to have the requested photo light up his screen.

**Noah:** God I love you.

A/N: So I stole the Texts From Last Night prompt idea from SMC-27 & Cheapen. Hope you liked!

Prompts:

(843): He was wearing a tuxedo, I was naked… It's a long story.

(303): This is getting ridiculous. See/touch her boobs = good day. Not see/touch her boobs = bad day. I am legitimately depressed over the lack of tits in my hands right now.


End file.
